Back to School
by Akatsu Key
Summary: Apa jadinya jika 2 orang yang nota bene nya nggak pernah akur sama sekali,ditugaskan untuk saling berkerja sama.  Hanya sekedar coba-coba buat fic baru. Please RnR n NOT FLAME.  DON'T LIKE DON'T READ
1. Chapter 1

"Hallow Cemua….. Fic pertama ai nih. Kuharap bias memuaskan Anda m( _ _ )m. Selamat Membaca ^^.

Disclaimer : One Piece akan selalu menjadi miliknya Oda Sensei, oleh maka dari itu, aku akan berguru ma Oda Sensei biar tuh cerite isa diwasiatkan ke gua, hahaha…..*dihajar penggemar Eiichiro Oda*

Warning : OOC, AU, & mungkin ada beberapa ejaan yang salah atau tepat.

Rated : T

Pair : Sanji & Zoro

**"DON'T LIKE DON'T READ"**

Back To School

Chapter 1

Summary : Apa Jadinya jika 2 orang yang nota bene nya nggak pernah akur sama sekali, ditugaskan untuk saling bekerja sama.

Pagi yang cerah, damai, aman dan sentosa(?), selalu mengisi hari-hari di Pusat Kota Greenland ini. Tapi tidak bagi satu tempat ini, Kantor Polisi Pusat Kota Greenland yang hari-harinya selalu diisi oleh suara-suara bak anak TK yang sedang berkelahi. Bahkan, si Kepala Kepolisianpun sudah angkat tangan atas ketidakwarasan(?) kedua anak buahnya itu.

Diruang kerja, yang mulanya aman-aman saja, lagi-lagi ada perkelahian gak jelas akibat salah satu dari mereka tidak sengaja atau bahkan dengan sengaja menyenggol lengan rekan kerjanya itu yang langsung menyulut api kemarahan keduanya.

'Mengapa tidak akur-akur juga.' Batin Kepala Polisi dari atas meja kerjanya yang bisa melihat secara langsung adegan pertengkaran mereka berdua.

'Huuuuft…..padahal sudah 2 tahun lamanya mereka bekerja disini, tapi sikap mereka tidak pernah ada yang berubah.' lanjutnya seraya mengurut dadanya sendiri yang rata(?) sebelum seringaian datang menghiasi wajahnya setelah membaca beberapa tumpukan berkas tugas di atas meja kerjanya.

"APAAAAAAA..." teriak 2 anggota polisi tiba-tiba setelah mendengar atasannya memberikan penjelasan tentang tugas mereka.

"Me-mengapa tugas itu diberikan kepada kami, apalagi harus bersama dengan si bodoh buta arah ini, yang lainnya kan masih ada. Terkadang aku menjadi heran, mengapa orang 'buta arah' seperti dia ini bisa menjadi salah satu' Agen Polisi Rahasia' disini." Komplen salah satu anggota polisi berambut pirang tidak terima.

"Apa katamu..." sahut pemuda satunya. "Lagian siapa juga yang mau dipasangkan dengan alis aneh sepertimu ini." Lanjutnya tak kalah terima karena sudah dibilang bodoh, buta arah lagi. Tapi benar juga sih, walaupun buta arah, jangan remehkan kemampuan bertarungnya dan keahlian menangkap para buronan itu, yang biasanya dijuluki oleh masyarakat sekitar si 'Iblis Kepolisian'.

Dan akhirnya dimulailah pertengkaran antara Anjing dan Kucing yang sudah menjadi ritual mereka sehari-hari.

BLETAAAK…BUAAGH….PRAAANG…..MEOONG(?)….

Helaan napas panjang Kepala Polisi mengiringi pertengkaran 2 pemuda yang sekarang telah adu gulat(?) didepannya, sebelum pada akhirnya muncul perempatan di pelipis kanan sang Kepala Polisi berambut perak tersebut.

BRUUAAAKKKKK…

"Bisa diam tidaaak…" teriak Kepala Polisi frustasi sambil mendobrak meja.

"I-iya Pak Smoker, siaap….." jawab si Anjing dan Kucing a.k.a Zoro dan Sanji kaget dengan sikap hormat.

"Huuuft…..dengan begini kan jadi lebih tenang. Lagian tugas menyamar ini memang paling cocok dengan kalian yang masih mempunyai jiwa semangat muda dan juga, muka kalian tidak terlalu tua-tua amat kalau harus menyamar jadi anak sekolahan." Kata Pak smoker dengan nada menyakinkan.

"Ta-tapi Smoker-San, mengapa aku harus menyamar sebagai murid…... wa-wanita, sedangkan si Marimo sialan ini tetap menjadi murid laki-laki." Kata Sanji merinding yang disertai dengan tatapan horornya yang tidak bisa membayangkan dirinya menyamar sebagai wanita dan betapa malunya dirinya jika Nami-Swaannya tahu.

"Huahahahaaa…..kupikir itu cukup menarik." ejek Zoro dengan bangganya. "Lagipula, kurasa kau cocok juga dalam tugas penyamaran sebagai wanita ini. Kulit putih, tubuh ramping, kalau dipoles sedikit saja pasti akan menarik." Tambahnya sinis yang berhasil membuat muka Sanji merah karena kesal dan malu.

"Awas saja kau Marimo sialan, akan kubalas kau nanti.' Batin Sanji dengan tatapan kesal kearah Zoro.

~TBC~

Fiuuuh…..akhirnya Chapter 1 kelar juga, pendek juga sih, tapi gimana…gimana…gimana… bagus tidak, atau malahan ancur berantakan. Hehehe…maklum sajalah, inikan Fic pertama Author XD.

Jangan lupa REVIEW-nya ya…..n Mohon jangan dikasih FLAME, ya ya ya….*sembah sujud*.

Arigatouuu…..^^


	2. Chapter 2

Hai hai hai… Ai balik lagi nuih minna #ga nanya#. Ngomong-ngomong, cory banget ya kalau di chapter 1 kemarin sangat amat singkat sekali dan belum dijelaskan secara terperinci apa masalah dan tugasnya n bla bla bla…. #plak#. Tapi tenang, di chapter 2 ini nanti akan dijelaskan semuanya kok, biar ntar semua permasalahannya bisa tau. Oh ya, untuk kedua kalinya Ai mau minta maaf juga kalau sudah amat sangat telat sekali updetnya, dikarenakan ai lagi cibuuux ngurusi kerjaan, hehehe... gomen... m(_ _)m.

Dan terima kasih juga sebelumnya buat Ka Eleamaya dan Ka Benjiro Hirotaka yang sudah meluangkan waktunya untuk me-REVIEW fic berantakan ini, XD. Arigatouuuuu... ^^

Sanji : Woi Author, ceritanya jadi dimulai nggak nih…!

Hehehe… uce uce, Sanji… Zoro… tolong bacakan **Disclaimer** & **Warning**-nya ya. Soalnye, Ai baru demen-demennya ma kalian berdua nih, hohoho…. #senyum-senyum gaje#

Sanji & Zoro : (Hoeeks)

Zoro : Ehem-ehem... tanpa basa-basi, **One Piece** dan aku hanya miliknya **Eiichiro Oda** seorang. Si Author mah hanya minjem doanx, gue kagak dikasih pesangon lagi, Cih!

Author : Sssstttt... Dasar Zoro, jangan sembarang buka aib orang donx! (bisik-bisik).

Sanji : (menghela nafas) Seperti di chap. sebelumnya, AU, sangat OOC sekali, masih buanyak sekali typo-nya, dll.

Back to School

Chapter 2

''Hyahahaha... wkwkwkwkwk...''

"Hei Nami, sudahlah... muka si Alis keriting sampai merah padam tuh," Kata Zoro kepada Nami yang tak henti-hentinya menertawai partner(?) kerjanya itu. Zoro sebenarnya ingin tertawa juga, tapi karena dia manusia yang masih mempunyai perasaan, Zoro bersikeras untuk menahannya supaya tidak meledak(?) disembarang tempat.

"Hihihi... iya-iya, maaf ya Sanji-_kun_. Habisnya lucu sekali sih," Jawab Nami yang masih menahan gelak tawanya karena merasa kasihan sama Sanji yang mukannya sudah merah, semerah bibir si Author(?) yang baru makan cabe sekilo.

"Na..Nami-_san_, tap-"

"Hahaha... Sanji-_kun_ yang memakai baju seragam wanita pasti manis sekali..."

-BLUSH-

_'Ma-manis? Nami-san bilang bahwa aku manis,'_ Batin Sanji yang sedang menangis bahagia di alam pikirannya karena baru kali ini, wanita yang di pacarinya selama 1,5 tahun lebih itu bilang kalau dia manis, sungguh diluar dugaan. Tapi acara tangis-menangis itu berhenti seketika dan langsung tergantikan dengan tangis kesedihan, karena yang dianggap manis itu Dia yang pakai baju seragam wanita, bukan Dia yang sekarang. '_Sungguh malang sekali nasibmu nak'_. Batin Author. Stop! Lanjut.

"Ehem, oh ya Sanji-_kun_, tadi kamu mau berbicara apa?" Ucap Nami yang merasa tadi Sanji akan berbicara sesuatu tapi terpotong oleh omongannya sendiri.

"Emmm... begini, gimana ya... A-apa kamu tidak apa-apa kalau aku... aku menyamar sebagai murid wa-wanita, soalnya 'kan..."

"Tenang saja Sanji-_kun_, tidak apa-apa 'kok. Itu 'kan sudah menjadi tugasmu," kata Nami disertai senyum sejuta pesona-nya, yang membuat 'para lelaki' yang melihatnya bisa jatuh kedalam lubang asmara, kecuali Zoro yang sudah memiliki tameng untuk menangkalnya, karena itu dianggap senyum 'menyesatkan' bagi para lelaki yang melihatnya. Tapi kalau Sanji berbeda, Ia langsung jatuh tak sadarkan diri dengan mata yang sudah membentuk hati.

"Tapi, jangan sekali-kali kau berniat untuk menggoda gadis-gadis atau bahkan guru disana, karena aku akan menguburmu hidup-hidup kalau itu semua terjadi," Lanjut Nami.

"Ah~~ Nami-_san_~~~ mati sekarangpun aku rela~~" Ucap Sanji yang sudah bangkit dari alam dibawah sadarnya.

"Maaf mengganggu sebentar," Sosok wanita berambut biru muda panjang tiba-tiba datang menghampiri meja mereka bertiga yang sedang mengobrol. "Nami-_chan_, kamu di panggil si Bos lagi tuh, katanya Bos ingin membicarakan sesuatu yang penting kepadamu." Lanjutnya dengan wajah serius.

"Apa sih, lagi-lagi dipanggil," gerutu Nami.

Sanji yang merasa ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan oleh Nami mencoba untuk menanyainya, "Nami-_san_, apa kamu tidak apa-apa... "

"hehe... tidak apa-apa 'kok Sanji-_kun_," Nami masih berusaha menyembunyikan sesuatu, entah apa itu, yang tidak diketahui secara jelas oleh Sanji dan rekan kerja Nami termasuk Zoro yang sekarang sedang asyik-asyiknya minum kopi buatan Cafe tempat Nami bekerja.

"Terima kasih ya, Vivi-_chan_. Oh ya... Sanji-_kun_! Zoro! Aku tinggal sebentar ya?" Nami berlari menjauh meninggalkan meja mereka dengan tergesa-gesa dan membuat beberapa pertanyaan tertinggal di benak Sanji.

"Vivi-_chan_, apa kamu tahu apa yang terjadi sebenarnya? Karena akhir-akhir ini kelihatannya sifat Nami-_san_ berubah semenjak Bos kalian diganti."

"Aku sendiri juga tidak tahu Sanji-_san_. Nami-_chan_ sekarang jarang sekali berbicara denganku," Ungkap Vivi yang merasa bersalah karena ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan teman kerjanya itu.

###

"Waah... cantik juga kau Sanji-_chan_, ternyata seragam itu cocok juga dan wig pirang panjangmu itu, seakan-akan memberikan kesan bahwa kau seperti wanita sungguhan, hohoho... manis sekali." bulu kuduk Sanji serasa berdisco ria setelah mendengar omongan tak jelas dari sosok yang tak jelas juga dari salah satu 'cleaning service' dikantornya yang telah mendandaninya itu.

"Berisik, dasar om-om banci." sewot Sanji.

"Eits-eits, jangan marah-marah gitcu dong, nanti cantiknya bisa hilang lho, hohoho..." kata petugas cleaning service a.k.a Bon Clay dengan gaya khasnya, yang bisa membuat siapapun yang melihatnya bisa muntah berjama'ah.

"Alis lingkar, sudah siap belum! Lama amat sih?" Ucap Zoro seraya membuka pintu ruangan tempat ganti Sanji.

-BLUUSH-

Entah ada angin apa, tiba-tiba muka Zoro memerah melihat pemandangan yang jarang dilihatnya di depan. Seperti sosok Bidadari yang baru jatuh dari khayangan, itulah bayangan langka Zoro. #ini bukan fic _yaoi_ lho, walopun sebenarnya Author ingin membuatnya 'sih, hohoho...# Lanjuuut!

"Hei-hei! Marimo bodoh, ada apa dengan mukamu itu, menjijikkan sekali." Ucap Sanji ketus.

Kontan Zoro langsung tersadar dari mimpi indah(?)nya, dan kaget mendengar omongan Sanji. "Menjijikan? apa anda tidak salah bicara _nona_. Yang menjijikkan itu kau, Alis keriting" Ucap Zoro tak kalah ketusnya dari Sanji.

"Brengsek! kurang ajar kau rumput laut busuk!" marah Sanji sambil melempar sepatunya yang dengan suksesnya terkena muka Zoro. Ralat-ralat, maksudnya dengan suksesnya terkena muka seseorang berambut silver yang baru masuk ruangan tersebut a.k.a Pak Smoker. Setelah Sanji menyadari apa yang terjadi, ia langsung menghampiri atasan-nya tersebut.

"Ma-maaf Smoker-_san_, bu-bukan maksud saya untuk melempari Anda dengan sepatu. Ta-tapi-"

"Hahaha... makanya jangan seenaknya melempari orang sembarangan, rasakan 'tuh akibatnya." ejek Zoro yang sepersekian kalinya, yang lagi-lagi membuat Sanji naik pitam, tapi diredamnya amarah tersebut supaya tidak terkena amukan dari Pak Smoker lagi seperti kemarin.

"Sanji! nanti sepulang menyelesaikan tugasmu, buat laporan tentang apa saja yang terjadi disana secara terperinci. Dan 'LAKUKAN SENDIRI',"

-JDUAAAR-

Seperti dihantam berpuluh-puluh batu dijalanan raya kota Grandline yang sekarang semakin padat penduduknya saja, kini Sanji tidak bisa berkata apa-apa dan merutuki nasib malangnya yang masih setia menemaninya. Sedangkan Zoro, kalau Dia jangan ditanya, pasti nanti ia akan mengadakan pesta besar-besaran di kos-nya bersama teman-teman baru-nya nanti.

"Baiklah, Zoro! Sanji! Masih ada waktu 1 jam sebelum kalian berdua pergi, oleh karena itu, akan kujelaskan sekali lagi misi kalian kali ini. Di Grandline High School adalah sekolah paling tersohor di Kota ini, banyak sekali para siswa yang ingin belajar disana. Dan juga, disana adalah tempat berkumpulnya para anak-anak yang kebanyakan dari keluarga terpandang. Jadi akan sangat berbahaya sekali kalau para siswa disana tidak berhati-hati dan waspada, karena sekarang kejahatan semakin merajalela di Kota ini. Apalagi baru-baru ini ada rumor terjadinya penyelundupan berbagai macam senjata api yang akan diperjual-belikan kepada salah satu anggota kepolisian yang berkhianat demi ingin menguasai atau menjatuhkan nama kepolisian kita ini, kalau tidak salah namanya adalah Spandam. Sempat ada saksi mata, kalau senjata itu diselundupkan di sekolah itu. Para pelaku juga katanya telah memasang beberapa bom untuk jaga-jaga kalau-kalau ada beberapa pihak dari kepolisian atau semacamnya ikut campur dalam aksi berbisnisnya tersebut."

"Ma'af Smoker-_san_, Apakah Anda tahu siapa yang telah menyelundupkan senjata tersebut? Memperjual belikan barang ilegal semacam itu 'kan sanksinya berat sekali." sela Sanji.

"Baroque Works"

"Apa! jadi yang-"

"Tunggu sebentar, bukankah dulu pernah ada rumor kalau organisasi teroris tersebut telah bubar?" potong Zoro disela-sela pembicaraan Sanji.

"Iya benar. Tapi, semenjak diketahui ada sebuah senjata yang terlarang itu, mereka bangkit lagi dan memutuskan untuk mencuri senjata tersebut dan menjualnya kepada Spandam yang telah bekerja sama dengannya."

"Mencuri..? jadi senjata itu mereka curi. Dari siapa?" Tanya Sanji yang sebenarnya masih bingung atas kasus tersebut.

"Hal itu masih dirahasiakan, karena menyangkut nama kepolisian Grandline"

-CKLEEK-

"Hallo Smoker bro, apa semuanya sudah siap?" Ucap seseorang dari balik pintu, sosok tinggi besar seperti cyborg berambut biru muda.

"Hei kau, jangan seenaknya memanggil namaku seperti itu atau kupecat kau" marah Smoker yang merasa nama-nya dipanggil seenaknya.

"Pak Franky?" Ucap Zoro dan Sanji berbarengan.

"Hallo Zoro bro dan-"

"Sanji. Jangan bilang kalau Pak Franky tak mengenaliku."

"Hahaha... sungguh SUPEEERRR sekali Sanji-_chan_, kau terlihat sangat cantik sekali hari ini" Kata Franky dengan gaya super andalannya yang membuat lagi-lagi muka Sanji memerah karena malu dan kesal, apalagi dengan embel-embelan _chan_ dibelakangnya.

"Kalian bertiga, tolong dengarkan sebentar. Zoro! Sanji! Misi kali ini, kalian akan ditemani oleh Franky yang sudah ahli dalam hal memata-matai musuh. Dan, Franky! disini kau akan menyamar sebagai penjaga sekolah dan tukang bersih-bersih disana untuk mempermudah melacak tempat dimana bom-nya disembunyikan."

"Buu... apa ndak ada penyamaran yang lebih elit sedikit?"

"Franky!"

"Iya iya, siap Smoker bro"

"Ehem! Baiklah kalian semua, Selamat bertugas."

~TBC~

Chapter 2 selesai, Yohohohoho...

Brook : Author, satu kata bayar sepuluh ribu.

Yohohoho, eits... cory kelepasan lagi. sepuluh ribunya nanti kubayar kredit ya...

Brook : Dasar, ngomong saja baru nggak punya uang napa.

Buat para pembaca sekalian, jangan lupa REVIEW ya... ^^, karena review Anda sangat amat dibutuhkan sekali, #ngarep, n no FLAME

Arigatouu... ^0^/


End file.
